Currently, in regard to wireless transmission technologies for long term evolution (LTE), a third generation partnership project (3GGP) uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) modulation method for a downlink transmission method, and considers a discrete Fourier transform-spread (DFT-S) OFDMA method as a candidate technology for an uplink transmission method.
Also, in order to introduce a multi input multi output (MIMO) technology into a forward link, a base station and a mobile station are considered to each essentially use two or more antennas.
In addition, a transmission technology using frequency hopping with a concept of a subband, by dividing predetermined resources when transmission is performed through a random access channel (RACH), is also considered.
Meanwhile, in a cellular system that is a fading channel environment, a base station should detect an RACH burst transmitted by a mobile station when the mobile station attempts random access, and the mobile station should transmit a successive user packet data with a higher reliability. Accordingly, a transmission method by a mobile station, by which in a fading channel environment, the probability of detection by a base station of an RACH burst can be increased, and reliable transmission of the successive user packet data can be performed, is necessary.